


A Chance Relationship

by MyOwnNyoom



Category: GirlXReader
Genre: Bus Stop, Cute, Fluff, Love, Other, Rejection, She confessed bro, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnNyoom/pseuds/MyOwnNyoom
Summary: The aftermath of a confession and a rejection... or is it?Feel free to enjoy this book as a self insert or by putting your favourite ship/characters into their places.
Relationships: Reader x Nameless girl
Kudos: 3





	A Chance Relationship

The snow landed gently on her pink scarf as she waited for the bus. "It's really cold today huh?" She said, grinning. You breathed onto your wool mittens, desperately clinging to warmth. 

"I guess," You chuckled. She reached her hand out to hold you hand, but you flinched away. 

"Ah... Sorry, that was strange of me." She laughed nervously. The tension got so thick you couldn't even cut through it with a knife. 

"Just a little," You admitted. She just confessed her love for you yesterday, of course holding hands with her now would be a bit awkward. "We've been friends for years and now you tell me you fell for me? I wasn't really expecting that." Her hands looked frozen in the bitter cold. You two had always held hands on your way to school so that they wouldn't get cold, and you find yourself missing her warmth. You realized her jacket today doesn't have pockets and a wave of guilt washed over you. 

"I didn't expect you to return my feelings anyway." She replied. She glanced down the street to see if the bus was coming, but it’s headlights weren’t in view. She fidgeted with her thumbs to distract her from your looks. You try to remember a time when it was ever this odd between you, but you struggle. You had always been close with her and never had this problem before. Did her confession really ruin your friendship? It churned your stomach to think about that. 

It wasn’t like she was your only friend, you both had others you could hang out with and talk to, but it wasn’t the way you and her were. Sneaking out at night to see movies, staying up talking on the phone, talking on the park swings about life, those were things only you two ever did together. You didn’t want that to end ever, so why would she tell you her feelings if she knew this would happen?

“Then what were you expecting?” You asked suddenly, startling her. She turned to you looking a little more frazzled than before. 

“Oh, I don’t know. I don’t think I was expecting anything really. I thought maybe if I heard the rejection right from your face instead of in my head all the time I could finally get rid of this achy longing here.” She puts a hand on her chest. “But I think all that did was make it worse. I didn’t have any expectations though.” 

You took a deep breath in, cold air filling your nose and lungs. You could see some sort or hope in her eyes that made your stomach twist into knots. Were you the one making her feel this way? You knew as you were saying it that you were probably going to regret this decision later. “Well you know what they say about people with no expectations.” You started, giving her a small smile. “They can never be disappointed.” And even though it was the first snow day of the year...

“Yeah?” She still looking up at you from under her fur lined hood.

“I’ll give you a chance then.” It felt warmer than any summer day could ever hope to be. This time as she reached out to grab your hand you didn’t flinch away, instead grabbing it tightly as though you were never going to let it go. Because you weren’t, not ever. 

“I hope I’m not forcing you or anything…” She trailed off, trying not to ruin the moment. You squeezed her hand a little tighter as the bus pulled in. 

You couldn’t sleep at all that night, so you waited for her as usual. She always knew when you couldn’t sleep; intuition, a sixth sense, or maybe she can’t sleep just like you, but she always sent u a text or like once slid a note under your door to meet her at the park in 10 minutes. You never knew how she did that, but you liked leaving it at a mystery so you never asked. Last night was the first night since you met her that nothing came. 

You got ready for work as usual the next morning, constantly checking your phone for new messages or missed calls. Still nothing came. Work droned on for what felt like forever without anything from her. “What can I get for you?” You asked the next customer politely. 

“How about your number?” She wiggled her eyebrows at you, quickly bringing you back to the moment.

“How about no.” You replied, trying not to let the irritation seep through your voice at work. 

“Aw, do you already have someone?” She pouted. 

“I’m in a chance relationship.” You couldn’t help the sarcasm in that statement, so you attempted to tone it down slightly. 

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “You know those never work out right? They just don’t want to hurt your feelings.” You hope this isn’t what she thinks of your response yesterday.

“I’m the one giving her a chance,” You clarified. 

“So you don’t really like her? Then why not push her away?” 

“Because I never want to let her go.” 

She pushed a slip of paper over the counter to you anyway, completely ignoring your wishes. “If you need someone to complain to or cry on or help you forget her, just give me a shout. Geez using that line… such a romantic.” She mumbled, sitting down at a table in the far right corner. She was still there when your shift ended.


End file.
